Knockout joins team prime
by The-evil-doctor
Summary: Megatron has had enough with knockout and decides to leave him almost dead in the middle of nowhere little did he know that the auto bots would soon find him and he would join their side.


A long time ago there was a war. A war between auto bots and decepticons. it started because of a conflict about how to rule the world. A decepticon by the name of megatronis also known as megatron wanted pure evil and to be called the ruler of them all. Unlike megatron Orion Pax a.k.a optimus prime wanted the world to be at peace and have little to no fights and all to be treated equal. because of those two different opinions war began and the fight to see who will rule still continues.

present time: hurry up with that energon or we all are going to die! ratchet yelled. we are doing the best we can said arcee. the auto bots were at a old energon mine and even though there were no decepticons there that doesn't mean they cant still show up. And just as ratchet thought two troopers showed up. "scrap" siad arrcee who was at the time taking her last load to base through the ground bridge. Ratches droped what he was doing to fight them and they had seen that and were prepared for a battle. But being young and stupid compared to ratchet they stood down after the first few punches.  
Back at base was optimus waiting for arcee and ratchet to return. We did get caught if thats what you were going to ask said ratchet. Well it seemed highly unlikely to me because of the lack of sightings replied arcee. just then the alarm on the computer beeped meaning that a decepticon was near by. smokescreen ,a recruit auto bot field agent , set up lock down on the building. should we engage asked bumblebee? Not harmfully but approach with caution said optimus. just then wheel jack offered to go out and check it out. optimus agreed and he was on his way.  
After wheel jack got out side he transformers into car form and took off. about a mile or two down the road he saw a bodie of some sort. It apeared to be dead. he transformers back into bot form to check it out. he walked over and fliped over the bodie. Its was knockout the decepticon doctor. Newly spilled energon was all over him. he was beaten beyond belief. Wheel jack got a little closer and herd the decepticons faint breathing. he's alive he whispered to himself. after a few seconds of thinking he decided to let him live and contact base. Wheel jack to base he said calmly. This is ratchet whats your problem? requesting ground bridge he replied. A few seconds passed when the ground bridge opened and ratchet appeared. what happened ratchet asked? I don't know he was just here on the side of the road when i arrived said wheel jack. Well lets get him back to base.  
Back at base again ratchet started to check out knockout but just to be sure he cuffs him to the tabe he was on. Ratchet spoke in a low voice. It apears he has been beaten and left for dead. His injuries are critical. What was going on up there? said arcee. Who knows smokescreen replied. just then knockout shot up not knowing what was going on. He obviously didn't know that he was cuffed to the table. He's freaking out! screamed smokescreen. Knockout was pulling and pulling screaming NO STOP! PLEASE DONT HURT ME ANYMORE! Soon energon was driping from his wrists Smoke screen saw that he was unaware that he was hurting himself so he ran over and un locked the cuffs. Before anyone could say anything to object he stood up and droped to his knees. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, energon out of his wrists even more than before. What happened to him? ratchet said to to himself in a quiet voice.  
knockout passed out after an hour of staring at a wall without a single word. Ratchet and smokescreen tried to talk to him but it was no use he was too much in thought. Finally he woke up a few hours after he had passed out. he spoke slow and quietly. i was doing my normal work as megatron had asked when breakdown ran in and he seemed to be afraid. break down is my best friend so if anything was to happen to him...i just dont know how to say it. but anyway magatron walks in and grabs me from the back of the neck and and pounds my face into the wall repeadly. Then he yells at me that im such a screw up to let the bride fail. At first i didnt know what he was talking about but then a quick glance at breakdown told me that he had done it. His facial expression was sad and depressed. Megatron must have thought that i did it because i was the closest to it at the time it blew up and he had tried to fix it a few hours before it did. so that means he must have walked away before it exploded added ratchet.  
Instead of telling megatron i took the blame and tried to apologize for it but he was too angry because it was his next plan of finding your base and he had broke it. Breakdown tried to object but i wouldn't let him because i couldnt take watching him suffer for that accident. So megtron continued to pound my face into the wall and kicked me. Each time he kicked me the pain grew more and more. So much energon way poring out i couldn't stay conscious and thats all i remember. Im pretty sure he didn't stop after that and he must have just threw me in a ditch somewhere knowing i wouldn't survive.  
Thats horrible! said wheel jack I know but i cant change the past replied knockout. Im just going to have to recover and leave. I hope you dont mind if i take a little energon do you? Why take energon when you can stay with us? asked smokescreen. I dont think that's such a good idea said ratchet. why not!? smokescreen protested. Its okay smokescreen i will be fine spoke knockout in a calm voice to try and end the argument. Come on please stay? I need another racer around to hang out with. Your going to die out there you know? I will be fine and if that happens so be it,knockout said boldly.  
Ratchet began to feel just a bit bad for the bot. Okay fine you can stay but you must be an autobot like us. Are you sure that's okay with you? I can sense frustration in your voice. Yes im sure ratchet said quietly as if he didn't want to say it. well then i guess im switching sides. Yay! So do you feel like racing now? said smokescreen. No its fine im in a lot of pain rite now so i need rest maybe another time and also once i do recover i would like to go on a mission to find my two friend on the war ship. Well i don't see why not you were after all a decepticon and you know that place better than we do. smokescreen had herd them talking about going on a mission so he shouted can i go!? no smokescreen said ratchet. its too dangerous.  
come on please? No. I could help with getting them back. No smokescreen. Fine i wont go. Good replied ratchet. Smokescreen stomped away really mad. Knockout laid back and rested for a wile longer. In a day or two i will go and get my friends and return with them as new auto bots. Sounds good with me said ratchet actually happy about something.

Two days later: The ground bridge is up and ready to go said ratchet. Got it doc yelled smokescreen im heading out! see ya when i get back! wait what!? ratchet yelled at smokescreen but it was too late he had ran through the space bridge. Knockout walked over. okay im ready to go ratchet. Knockout we have a problem. what is it? Smokescreen just ran through the space bridge. There is no time to loose! I will go get him and take him with me sorry doc bye! Knockout ran through the ground bridge after smokescreen. What are you doing bot!? I thought you guys don't disobey orders. We have our moments said smokescreen. Well i guess you have to come along now smoke. ha ha i guess so smokescreen laughed.  
So knockout what exactly are we up against? Well now that im thinking about it it seems starscreem will be one of the major problems. sounds easy! smokescreen interrupted. I can agree with that! knockout said with a smile. When we are done with him Doctor he wont know who to ask for help! Knockout laughed an evil laugh. And they will pay. They said together. So which friend of yours are we getting? His name is breakdown and he is more than a friend lets put it that way. Wow Smokescreen said under his breath. So your... Yes. knockout interrupted. I am gay. I know its not normal but i do love another bot. He is the only one i have loved and ever will love. Smokescreen didnt know what to say. He knew breakdown and bulkhead were rivals but he still wanted to help his new friend get the person he loved.  
They walked for a wile in silence until smokescreen broke it by asking another question. How are we going to even get up there? And how do we find it? We dont knockout replied. We make then come to us. Before smokescreen could ask how knockout took his blade and sliced a huge cut in his arm. smokescreen stood there jaw droped and knockout could see that he was surprised and spoke calmly. Relax I am a doctor after all. The decepticons will see the energon signal and come rushing to get there hands on it. Smokescreen was still staring at the slice in knockouts arm that was now poring out an allotted amount of energon. Are you going to be alright? Smokescreen asked. Yes for sure but I do have regret because of the finish i have ruined.  
A few cycles passed when a couple troopers showed up for the energon that was poring out of knockouts arm. The killed one and as the trooper retreated they jumped through the ground bridge. Welcome aboard the nemesis knockout said with a smile while killing the last storm trooper. Where do we go now? Asked smokescreen. To the med bay. Thats where breakdown will be along with some medical supplies that could be useful to us. Do you thing breakdown will really switch sides? I'm not sure but its worth the risk asking replied knockout. A few troopers were up ahead. It should only be a few clicks this way. Knockout was pointing north west. We can do this doc. I will get the ones on the left and you get the ones on the right. Got it Knockout said while running in and ripping the two troopers heads off. Smoke screen seemed to do the same but instead of ripping both their heads off he ripped out the other ones spark as well. nice job kid knockout said encouragingly. There it is the med bay right down the hall. Smokescreen looked up from the head he was staring at. Got it he said and got up and continued to walk with knockout.  
they both walked into the med bay at the same time. breakdown? He wasn't there. I have an idea smokescreen said. Lets hide in here until he gets back. Knockout looked at him pathetically "I would have never thought of that" he said sarcastically. Smokescreen laughed fine fine maybe that was a little stupid to suggest. They got behind a shelf type curve in the ground at the back corner of the room. This is perfect knockout whispered. it was a few cycles before Breakdown finally walked in. Should we show ourselves? Asked smokescreen. The doors behind breakdown closed. Yes but.. Before knockout could finish smokescreen jumped out. Breakdown turned around in alarm and opened fire. No! knockout yelled. Wait! Breakdown stopped shocked about the situation. Knockout!? Auto bot!? Whats going on!? Knockout spoke in a calm voice. I joined the auto bots when megaton left me. I Knew you were alive! Breakdown yelled. Shh smokescreen hushed them. I went back for you but you were gone and your energon trail stopped after a few yards.  
Thank you breakdown for coming back but we need to go. I dont know knockout i don't know if i can do that. Bulkhead will... I wont let him say a thing to you smokescreen interrupted. All you need to do is make up for all the things you have ever done. Smokescreen is it? Yes. Thats my name. Well smokescreen i have done far more than you can think. I have killed a lot of innocent cybertronians in the war. That was the past breakdown smokescreen said and optimus is likely to forgive you and what you have done. I know i have. Smokescreen was very forgiving most of the time. Thanks smokescreen but... Come on breakdown we have to go Knockout said. Breakdown looked down...Fine i will go but if i do not like it im coming back or going solo. Knockout spoke in a low voice. Fine. You are welcome to stay as long as you feel is right.

**to be continued...**


End file.
